


Revisiting

by colorofmymind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, My First Smut, Partnersverse, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oliver stands behind him, fully costumed and masked in his Arrow gear, while Barry is still dressed in his civilian clothes, sitting bound to the chair. After all, he would have to be if they were even mildly going to recreate how this happened three years ago today. The day they met." </p>
<p>This is set in the Partners universe written by wordwehavesaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordswehavesaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/gifts), [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396596) by [wordswehavesaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid). 



> So basically I promised wordswehavesaid and granvas that I would write them smut once I got my new laptop for Christmas so here it is...  
> This is also the start of my new initiative to write and update things more quickly now that I have my own laptop to save and store works since my old one broke about six months ago. To those of you who read Heroines, I am so sorry about the delay on the second chapter and just know that I am working hard to try to post it asap.   
> This is my first time writing smut and posting it, so I am very open to constructive criticism right now if you have any :)   
> Really, if you've read up to chapter four of Partners, you should have a pretty clear understanding of what's going on; it's just set three years in the future following chapter three and follows the cannon later established in the story that Barry and Oliver are in a relationship. And if you haven't read Partners, you should be able to follow along because I don't think I spoil anything major. But who am I kidding? If you haven't read Partners, you should start reading it because it's one of the best Olivarry chapter stories out there.

“Are you sure about this?” Oliver voices from above, concern lacing the question. If Barry’s being honest with himself, the answer is that he’s only half sure as Oliver tightens the ropes binding his wrists. He nods yes anyway though because the thought of what they’re about to do outweighs any of the discomfort or awkwardness he might ordinarily feel in this situation.

Oliver stands behind him, fully costumed and masked in his Arrow gear, while Barry is still dressed in his civilian clothes, sitting bound to the chair. After all, he would have to be if they were even mildly going to recreate how this happened three years ago today. The day they met.

Of course, some things had to be forgone. For instance, they had chosen their apartment for the location instead of an empty warehouse so as to avoid anyone catching them in the act. They had also done without the ropes binding Barry’s chest as there had been that day, mostly because Oliver had very clearly established that he was going to need access to that part of his body which is a request Barry isn’t going to deny of his partner. And of course there is the fact that what they had staged is going to be in a completely different context than the context surrounding their first meeting.

He hears a small beep from behind. “ _Bartholomew Allen_!” The voice is hushed but still firm in tone and Barry can hear that despite the modulation covering it. It sends a pleasurable chill down his spine. He can only squirm in his seat as he feels Oliver’s hot breath on the back of his neck. Barry squeezes his eyes shut.

“What do you want from me?” He tries to sound nervous, but he’s pretty sure he comes off as lustful.

“ _You’ve known me for three years_ ,” the older man starts.

Barry knows it’s all an act but he can’t help but defend himself. “You know I’d never betray your trust—Mr. Queen.”

Oliver only chuckles softly in response, and he can almost swear that he can feel the man’s scruff brush his neck lightly.

“ _This is not to test your keeping my identity a secret_ ,” he replies before Barry hears the beep of the modulator turning off. “It’s to test your trust in me.” As sexy as it is to hear his partner’s modulated voice, mysterious and commanding, it’s better to hear Oliver.

His lover’s gloved hand makes its way down his shirt, easily removing every button from its adjacent hole until his whole shirt is undone and his chest is totally exposed. It’s then that Oliver makes his way around so that he’s finally facing Barry. The older man settles down onto Barry’s open lap before roughly threading his fingers in his hair and crashing their lips together. Their kissing is anything but gentle; it’s desperate and needy. Barry knows what Oliver wants so he opens his mouth for the other man to explore. There is a small part in him, however, that wishes his hands are free to thread his fingers in Oliver’s hair or pull him closer.

Leaning forward, his teeth catch Oliver’s bottom lip and he sucks greedily. Truth be told, it’s hard for him to give up complete control to his partner. The archer pulls away from Barry, too quickly, and he thinks that Oliver knows that would irritate him.

“That’s not how this works, Bartholomew.” This time he scowls at the use of his full name, but any complaint dies when he jerks and nearly yelps at the sensation of cold leather pinching and massaging his left nub. The wet heat of Oliver’s mouth almost immediately envelops his hard nipple, the man swirling his tongue around the stiff nub until it softens.

“Oh god,” is all he can utter.

Almost as an afterthought the vigilante bites lightly at it before moving on and repeating the process on his right.

He’s already hard at this point, it’s almost impressive how quickly Oliver can get him aroused, his erection firmly pressed to his partner’s own bulge straining against the tightness of his suit. The older man smirks around his right nipple as he ruts up into Oliver, desperate to gain some kind of friction. Barry can only watch as the vigilante pulls off his nub and rises just slightly, then slams back onto his rock-hard cock, starting to steadily grind into him.

A series of groans escape his lips, groans turning into keening moans as Oliver sets the right rhythm, hitting him just in that right spot.

“Mr. Queen!” He manages to yell. The yell comes out more as a strangled whine, but he knows that he’s getting close and his cock is aching for release. The archer stills his movements, moving his face so that his lips are right up to Barry’s ear.

“Is there something you have to say for yourself, Mr. Allen?”

He can’t concentrate on forming coherent words at this point, so to save himself some embarrassment he answers by thrusting stiffly up into Oliver.

“I see.”

The leather-clad man stands from his position on Barry, kneeling before him. Barry looks down memorized as he undoes Barry’s fly for him, proceeding then to pull down his pants and boxers so that they hit the floor with a soft thud. Barry looks down, cheeks blushing a furious red. It’s not as if Oliver hasn’t seen him like this before; it’s just different this time—Oliver, or the Arrow rather, towering over him near-naked and tied to a chair. Barry’s pretty sure that the fact that his hands are tied is the only reason why he still has a shirt on his back.

Oliver turns his back to him, slowly stripping himself of just his gloves before turning back to Barry and kneeling down again. He has a rough idea of what the older man is planning to do, but he doesn’t quite know for certain until Oliver grabs him at his base and starts moving his hand up and down Barry’s length. Oliver’s grip is firm and his strokes are drawn out, which is great at first, but soon enough he’s demanding breathlessly, “Faster!” His partner complies immediately, his hand pumping Barry’s shaft less evenly but more earnestly all the same. Barry can feel a familiar warmth pooling in his gut and he’s just so close—

With a cry of his lover’s name, he spills his release into Oliver’s hand. His cock softens in the older man’s firm, and now wet he shyly admits to himself, grip.

Oliver leans forward, pressing his lips against Barry’s sweat-slicked forehead. “You were great, Barry.”

He’s taking shuddering breaths to bring himself down from his orgasm and out of the corner of his eye he sees Oliver enter the bathroom, probably to clean off his mess. The scientist tries at his bonds and _wow_ his partner really wasn’t kidding when he said these ropes would hold.

When he hears Oliver reenter the room he chooses then to ask, “Hey, could you maybe—” He doesn’t finish his question with words, more showing what he means by shifting his wrists in the rope. It seems the other gets the message, however, as Oliver’s hands are loosening and then working the tight brown cord off.

“That was amazing,” he finally admits, now able to form sentences. He cranes his head back so that his lips meet the older man’s to show a form of gratitude. “It would have been a lot more fun if that night went something a little more like this.”

His partner huffs an incredulous laugh. “You say that now,” the vigilante responds skeptically.  

“I do feel bad though,” Barry starts to say as he lets a hand slowly trail down Oliver’s chest, “You didn’t get to enjoy any of it.”

“You don’t think me seeing you like that wasn’t enough?” His partner questions.

There’s a beat of silence before the older man continues. “You know me too well, Barry.”

Soon enough, Oliver’s in front of him again, shrugging him out of his shirt before gripping Barry’s legs. He understands the order and locks his legs around the archer’s torso, Oliver grabbing at the backs of his legs while moving them to the bedroom.

“You know, something seems a little unfair about this setup to me,” Barry suggests playfully. He knocks off the hood so that it rests on the other man’s shoulders, giving him ample access to Oliver’s neck.

“Something told me you’d have something to say about that.”

“You only get to keep the mask this time,” Barry says just as they enter the bedroom.

To hell with anniversaries. This is going to be the fun round.


End file.
